


Turn a blind eye

by orphan_account



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, Infidelity, Jooheon is toxically in love, M/M, Romance, Self-Esteem Issues, i dont think toxically is a word, ish, my friends ditched me, so I wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24870793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is what love is right? Letting your significant other love someone else because you're too scared of losing them
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Minhyuk
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Turn a blind eye

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I'm back with another trash fic :3 It's almost 4am so if there's any errors forgive me juiceayo

Changkyun and Jooheon lay in bed basking in each other's warmth and Changkyun being Changkyun starts to snake his arm under Jooheon's shirt. His finger traces over Jooheon's stomach slowly sliding up. Jooheon sighs and shrugs him off. Changkyun reciprocates his sigh and turns to face the ceiling "What's going on Joo?"

Jooheon doesn't reply. Changkyun nudges him a little "What's wrong?" Jooheon sighs again "I'm just not in the mood"

"You haven't 'been in the mood' ever since you gave birth to Chul" 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jooheon asks defensively

Changkyun turns around to meet Jooheon's stiffened back "You know exactly what I mean Joo. What's going on?"

"I haven't lost the weight that I got since Chul" Jooheon's voice cracks a little

"So what?"

"So it makes me feel insecure when you call and tell me you're going to come back home late from work and I see you hanging out with that your new secretary" Jooheon turns to face Changkyun with tears welling up in his eyes

Changkyun's face scrunches in confusion "Minhyuk? He's just my secretary, nothing more"

"It didn't look like it at the company year-end party" Jooheon scoffs

"A-are you accusing me of cheating?" Changkyun asks, looking hurt

Jooheon cocks his eyebrow "Are you?"

Now it's Changkyun's turn to scoff "You think our 7 years of manage means nothing to me?"

"I don't know what to think anymore Changkyun" Jooheon cries

Changkyun pulls Jooheon closer to him and wraps his arm around him. He rests his chin on his head and says "Gaining a little weight doesn't mean anything, I love you and Chul very much"

Jooheon dismisses all the late-night "company dinners" or the late-night conversations he hears Changkyun having every night he decides to wait up for his husband. He dismisses all the late date, he dismisses the lipgloss or fragrances that don't belong to him. He dismisses what he knows is going on. Because he loves Changkyun. It should make him feel stupid and naive but it doesn't. He loves Changkyun too much to confront him. He loves him so much that he built up a wall that shields him from using logic. 

The sound of a phone ringing disrupts the silence and Changkyun unravel himself from Jooheon to pick up his phone. He stares at it for a while and types something on it before turning around and placing a peck on Jooheon's forehead 

"Office called, apparently some dumbass forgot to turn off the printer and poured in too much ink now my office is full of ink" Changkyun hurriedly explains

Jooheon frowns "But it's almost 11 pm"

"I know baby, I promise I'll be back before 2" 

Jooheon watches as Changkyun puts on his white button-up shirt and some jeans before spraying some perfume

Changkyun walks over to Jooheon and places another peck on his lips "Go to sleep babe"

Jooheon gives a tight smile and nods his head

He watches as Changkyun leaves the room. After a few seconds, he hears the front door open and close.

This is what love is right? Letting your significant other love someone else because you're too scared of losing them Jooheon thinks to himself as he lays his back on the bed

As long as he's still coming back home and laying in the same bed with me, I'll be all right

And no matter how many times Jooheon recites those words in his head it never stops the pain he feels each time Changkyun comes back home with another man's scent on him.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be posting pt 2 of 'it's not what you think' soon, look forward to that
> 
> ps stream fantsia for clear skin
> 
> Send me requests on my [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/hheybibi) and on my [Curious Cat <3](https://curiouscat.me/hheybibi)


End file.
